The Note
It all started one afternoon. My dad went to the grocery store, but he didn't come back. We called the police. They searched for days. It eventually got to national level. Everyone was looking for him. It got to the point were we were offering a $70,000 reward. Still, no luck. Eventually, the search was called off. He left me a note to read after he disappeared. I wasn't allowed to read it unless under a precarious situation such as this. It might be him admitting to have a disease, or maybe he ran away. Either way it has to do with something about him vanishing. I don't know, it could be about anything. Anyways, here's the note: Dear, Luke You know I love you very much. I would do anything for you. As you know something has happened to me. The reason we used to move all the time was because I lived a double life. I knew about intergalactic lifeforms. I bartered with aliens. The most probable reason I'm gone is that they found me. I made deals with... well let's just say, not the nicest aliens. You could call them the alien mafia. Well, anyways, I made a deal but had to cancel it at the last minute. That offended them, and they have been after me ever since. I'm sorry, Dad. *** George left the house at 8 o'clock sharp. He knew what loomed ahead. He left to save his family. The truth was, he wasn't actually going to the grocery store. The woods were where he was going. He was waiting for them to arrive. The time passed by. It felt like hours. He knew they were almost there, he sensed it. After his fire had long burned out. There ship wasn't like the saucers that everyone imagines UFO's as. The best way to describe the shape was that of a diamond. It was sleek, long, and thin. The color was dirty orange, almost like rust. If you were to stare at it long it enough it would seem to disappear. It had some kind of cloaking device that humans had not adapted to. The aliens came down through a beam. It was a blinding blue light. It looked almost like a helicopter search light They were speaking a strange language George didn't recognize. It wasn't like any of the tongues he heard intergalactic life beings speak before. This one sounded slurred, almost as if they weren't even talking, just making noises. They approached George. The first one, a very ugly blue-ish green alien that looked like it was covered in pimple like things, approached him. It raised it's hand. It formed into a sharp, long spike. He jabbed right into his stomach. It went straight in, like a knife cutting into birthday cake. It pulled right out as easily as it jabbed it in. He sputtered, coughing up blood. They dragged him under the ship. Going through the beam was torture. It made him feel nauseous. He coughed up more blood. Inside the ship was bizarre. It was extremely wide, and very long hallways everywhere he looked. It was too dim for him to see much else. They dragged him for, what seemed like forever. They shoved him to a very confined room. It was maybe 5x5. It was filthy, obviously a makeshift habit for humans. There was hay scattered all over the filthy floor, and a water bowl. The water was a muddy shade of brown. He thought "Do they really expect me to drink out of this?". He eventually drank the water, because his thirst became unbearable while he waited. Instantly he felt better. His wound started to heal after what he could tell was days. Just then they came to grab him. He didn't protest. The blue-ish green one slugged him over his "shoulder". As they were walking down the dim hallway his chest began to hurt from the things on the shoulder bumping into it so many times. After a while he started coughing. It got progressively more violent. They didn't care. Finally he saw the end of the hallway. All he saw was bright white light. When they walked through the doorway he was temporarily blinded. His eyes finally adjusted. He was in some kind of laboratory. There were viles everywhere filled with things from the consistency of mayonnaise, to the color of orange jello. They placed him on an operating table. He knew what was coming next. "This is were I die." he thought. He started whimpering. That eventually turned into full out sobbing. They put something on his face. It made him stop. He didn't know how, but it did. They grabbed something out of a cabinet. He couldn't quite see it. They soon took his shirt off. He felt the first incision. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before. Imagine having a hand cut off. It hurt a thousand times worse than that. There was something on that knife. He couldn't take it anymore. He managed to stand up and ran out of the room. He knew he had nowhere else to go. The speed he was running at was inhuman-like. All of a sudden a huge yellow bug-looking alien stepped out of a door in the hallway. It quickly tackled him and bit him. He was poisoned. Once they came down the hallway again to another room. There they left him hanging by something he couldn't see in a pseudo-dungeon. He was left to die a slow and excruciating death. His time had come he closed his eyes for the final time. He left with a smile on his face, for he knew he had saved his family. *** I think he was kidding about the whole alien mafia and double life thing. I hope it was just a joke to tell me he had died an interesting and meaningful death. I know we'll find him soon. He's probably gotten kidnapped. He's not dead. I won't accept it. He's alive somewhere. I'll keep writing about this in a little bit, but now there's this weird blue light outside I want to go check out. Category:Beings